


Meaningful Smiles All The While

by Dear_INKie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oops, idk how to tag, it's not as platonic as it should be but eh who cares, just two bros being bros, what started as an essay ended up being a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_INKie/pseuds/Dear_INKie
Summary: It's just some greatly needed comfort Lance and Keith being the one to comfort him. Enough said.P/S: This was actually a practice for me to write better essays :)Question: Write a story that ends with a… “They looked at each other and smiled meaningfully.”*Comments, Kudos & Bookmarks are highly appreciated and make my day :D





	Meaningful Smiles All The While

Nothing could ever come to ruin Lance’s perfect alone time…except when it came to having to tend to Keith’s presence. “...And why exactly, are _you_ here?”, Lance asked with a scowl, his thin eyebrows arching downwards as his lips curled into a frown, his sky blue eyes sharp as it glared at Keith’s violet eyes. Keith could only sigh at Lance’s childish outburst. “Look, Coran wanted me to check up on you since you didn’t turn up for breakfast earlier and skipped out on training again.” Lance was currently atop his gigantic mechanical blue lion, her purrs soft and comforting as he stroked her head with gentle caresses. “Yeah, well I’m fine so you can go now.”, Lance stated, not wanting a second being wasted on this loser with a mullet for a haircut. “…Lance, this is serious. If you wanted some time alone, you could have reported to Allura first before doing so. Who knows if you went out of the castle and we didn’t find you anywhere, what would happen then?”, Keith tried to reason with Lance as he sat down next to the still angry boy. “Oh, shut it. I know you came up here just to annoy me.”, Lance pouted while crossing his arms. Keith’s patience would only become thinner if he spent any more time with this stubborn grown child.

 

Although, this was just Keith being worried. He had only wanted Lance to be more responsible in taking care of himself better for the sake of everyone. Keith weaved a pale hand into his raven black hair and sighed again, closing his eyes, appreciating the sounds of Blue’s purrs and quiet clicks of gears whirring. At least that calmed him down a bit. “Hey. I didn’t to ask you to join me.”, Lance barked, his arms still crossed and his expression still defensive. Keith didn’t say a word, instead he laid back against Blue’s head, feeling a bit tired from Lance’s childish antics. “Maybe if I ignore him, he’ll eventually be quiet.”, thought Keith as a small smile graced his lips. Blue’s purrs seemed to amplify when Keith experimentally stroke her metallic ears. “Hey! Traitor.”, Lance exclaimed to Blue when he noticed the purrs getting more insistent. “She likes me.”, Keith said with a gentle smile as he pushed himself to be on his side and paid special attention to her ears. Blue liked that he supposed and for a moment, he thought he heard her mew softly. Lance was infuriated that his rival was touching his precious lion so intimately, so gentle, so caring… Lance paused for a second to assess this situation immediately. Immediately in that moment, his head is bombarded with three questions.

 

Why is Blue so happy? Why was he feeling this emotion inside his chest that threatened to squeeze his heart into a million pieces? Lance hesitantly brought a hand to his chest and found it beating faster than normal. He quickly brought his hand back down. This was quite odd, why was he feeling this way? Keith turned to look at Lance for a moment and found him staring back at him with an incredulous expression. “What’s wrong?”, Keith asked with concern laced in his voice, his thick eyebrows creased and his eyes searching Lance’s eyes for answers. Lance gulped as he stared into those violet eyes that held secrets and more. Keith was his rival, a former classmate of his, a member of the team and Voltron’s right hand man, the bearer of the sword and the red lion that is temperamental and holds the elemental power of flames. “Nothing.”, Lance answered after quite some time, turning away from Keith to look down at his shoes. Keith couldn’t really understand Lance sometimes. He was childish, stubborn, arrogant and crude…but he was also sensitive, kind and loyal. Keith thought to himself, if Lance could only be more of his nicer attributes towards him, he wouldn’t mind being his friend for once.

 

Albeit, Lance still thinks that they are rivals. Honestly, what a joke. He knows that Lance only picks on him because he is jealous considering he had been looked down upon by others just because of Keith’s amazing piloting skills. He also might be the next paladin to pilot the Black lion, something that aggravates Lance even more. Moreover, Keith seems to have better attributes it seems compared to Lance’s whenever Shiro gives his comments on their training individually. That is not to say that Lance can’t be a good pilot, no, he is worthy of such praise too. His skills when it comes to piloting the Blue lion is nothing to sneeze at, in fact, even Keith can say he is impressed whenever he gets to witness Lance maneuvering inside the Blue lion. The way he flies her so freely and with such vigor always seems to captivate him. He bets that even the Blue lion knows of this and is clearly proud of their choice. Lance hums lowly to a song that Keith doesn’t know of quietly by his side. “ _…wish I could be…part of your world…_ ”, he sings quietly into his kneecaps, his back hunched and his right arm hugging his legs closely as his free hand draws circles on to Blue’s head. Wait a second, he _does_ know this song. “Are you _actually_ singing a song from The Little Mermaid right now?”, Keith questioned with a curious expression.

 

“Yeah? So what?”, there he goes again, being defensive and bitter. “I was just asking. No need to be so hissy about it.”, Keith quipped back. Blue’s purrs have receded and the humming has ceased, leaving the sudden quietness of the hangar deafening. They were in space and space is basically soundless except for the occasional thumping from outside when small floating space rocks hit the castle or when the humming of the castle can be heard or when they heard footsteps of other paladins echoing in a hall. “Do…do you miss your family? Is that why you wanted to be alone?”, Keith asked in a small voice, looking at the ceiling, afraid to see what expression Lance was wearing at the moment. A small sniff was heard. “…Lance?”, maybe Keith shouldn’t have asked such a sensitive topic. Keith could hear Lance shifting, to face Keith. Then, his face was in view and it looked so vulnerable, Keith wanted to turn back time so that he could avoid asking such a question. “…yeah.”, was all Lance said before turning back. He went back into his earlier position and continued singing in a broken voice. Keith immediately felt guilty for his earlier question.

 

Keith hesitantly got up and sat closer to Lance. Then, he bumped his shoulder with Lance’s to get his attention. “…you want to tell me about it?”, Keith asked gently, observing Lance’s expression to gauge his reaction. Lance hesitated yet again for a moment but decided to give in this time. “…Sure.”, he whispered. “Okay then. I’m here to listen.”, Keith whispered back, putting a gentle hand on Lance’s shoulder, squeezing a bit for reassurance. It comforted Lance somewhat and Keith was happy enough for that. “I miss Earth. More importantly, I miss _home_. The sky, the ocean, the beach, the many people in my life, my _family_ , **especially** my family… Oh boy, Ben would absolutely flip if he knew his brother went to outer space in a giant cat robot…And my mom? She would scold me to death! Pulling me by the ear, a slipper in her hand as if to threaten me to never do that again…Mateo, he would want to hear my stories for sure…but I’m scared, Keith. What if they don’t **recognize** me anymore? What if mom can’t tell that it’s **_me_**? What if they _forget_ about me?”, this all spiraled into Lance ranting about his insecurities, his fears and anxieties… Honestly, Keith didn’t know if he could say the right words but he had to try.

 

“Hey…Hey…it’s okay. It’s going to be okay.”, Keith shushed him as Lance burst into tears. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder awkwardly and tried to rub his shoulder comfortingly. Lance continued to sob into Keith’s shoulder, soaking his red jacket as he clutched onto his legs even tighter. It was weird seeing Lance cry, that was the least Keith could say about it. Although, it did feel a bit personal as Keith has never seen someone cry before, not even Shiro. Keith doesn’t even remember the last time he cried but seeing Lance like this, made him feel human. Like he could actually be of help to someone and not just be a failed member of society. Keith continued to comfort the crying boy as he heard himself say comforting words in the gentlest voice. Funny, Keith doesn’t remember ever using such a tone before. This was all new to him and quite frankly, Keith didn’t know how to deal with it. Eventually, Lance’s sobs gradually decreased and it was just sniffles now and then. After a few minutes, a bit embarrassed but grateful, Lance turned his head in Keith’s direction and muttered a small “thank you”. Keith could only nod and say, “No problem buddy”. Then, they looked at each other and smiled meaningfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a gift for Lance's b'day today <3  
> I love my precious boi  
> He needs all the love  
> Someone pls comfort him  
> He's H U R T I N G-


End file.
